tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Seuss Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Dr. Seuss (1904–1991 Filmography Jump to: Writer | Producer | Soundtrack | Music department | Miscellaneous Crew | Thanks | Self | Archive footage Hide Show Writer (75 credits) 2012 Forces of Nature (Video short) (characters) 2012 Serenade (Video short) (characters) 2012 Wagon Ho! (Video short) 2012 The Lorax (based on the book by) 2010 The Angry Video Game Nerd (TV Series) (original story - 1 episode) - How the Nerd Stole Christmas (2010) ... (original story - as Dr. Seuss) 2010 The Cat in the Hat (Short) 2008 Red Beans & Jam (Short) (adaptation) 2008 Horton Hears a Who! (book) / (story) 2005 Gerald McBoing Boing (TV Series) (characters - 1 episode) - Pilot (2005) ... (characters) 2003 Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (book) 2000 How the Grinch Stole Christmas (book) 2000 The Grinch (Video Game) (book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!") 1996-1997 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (TV Series) (based on the works of - 3 episodes) - The Feed You Need (1997) ... (based on the works of - as Theodor Geisel) - The Cat in the Hat Takes a Nap (1997) ... (based on the works of - as Theodor Geisel) - The Gink (1996) ... (based on the works of - as Theodor Geisel) 1995 Daisy-Head Mayzie (TV Short) (written by - as Theodor Geisel) 1994 In Search of Dr. Seuss (TV Movie) (characters) 1992 Horton Hatches the Egg (Video) (book) 1992 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (Video) (book) 1992 If I Ran the Zoo (Video short) (book) 1992 Yertle the Turtle and Other Stories (Video short) (book) 1991 Dr. Seuss: I Am Not Going to Get Up Today! (Video short) (book) 1991 Dr. Seuss' ABC (Video short) (book) 1989 The Butter Battle Book (TV Short) (book) / (written for television by) 1986 Welcome (Short) (book "Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose") 1982 The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (teleplay - as Ted Geisel) / (written by) 1980 Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (TV Short) (teleplay) 1977 Halloween Is Grinch Night (TV Short) (teleplay) 1975 The Hoober-Bloob Highway (TV Movie) (teleplay) 1973 Dr. Seuss on the Loose (TV Short) (screenplay) / (stories: "The Sneetches", "The Zax" and "Green Eggs and Ham" - uncredited) 1972 The Lorax (TV Short) (teleplay) 1971 The Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (teleplay) 1970 Horton Hears a Who! (TV Short) (teleplay) 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV Short) (book) 1966 Ya zhdu ptentsa (Short) (book) 1957 The Big Fun Carnival (story - archive footage) 1956 Gerald McBoing! Boing! on Planet Moo (Short) (characters - uncredited) 1956 The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show (TV Series) (characters - 1 episode) - Jolly Frolics (1956) ... (characters) 1954 How Now Boing Boing (Short) (characters - uncredited) 1953 Gerald McBoing-Boing's Symphony (Short) (characters - uncredited) 1953 The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T. (screenplay) / (story and conception) 1950 Gerald McBoing-Boing (Short) (story) 1950 The Costume Designer (Short documentary) (story - uncredited) 1947 Design for Death (Documentary) (as Theodor S. Geisel) 1946 Private Snafu Presents Seaman Tarfu in the Navy (Short) (uncredited) 1945 Your Job in Germany (Documentary short) 1945 No Buddy Atoll (Short) (uncredited) 1945 Operation Snafu (Short) (uncredited) 1945 Hot Spot (Short) (uncredited) 1945 It's Murder She Says... (Short) (uncredited) 1945 A Few Quick Facts: Fear (Short) (uncredited) 1945 In the Aleutians (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Going Home (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Target Snafu (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Pay Day (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Three Brothers (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Outpost (Short) (uncredited) 1944 And to Think That I Saw It on Mulberry Street (Short) (book) 1944 Censored (Short) (uncredited) 1944 The Chow Hound (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Gas (Short) (uncredited) 1944 A Lecture on Camouflage (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Snafuperman (Short) (uncredited) 1944 A Few Quick Facts: Inflation (Short) (uncredited) 1944 Booby Traps (Short) (uncredited) 1943 Rumors (Short) (uncredited) 1943 The Home Front (Short) (uncredited) 1943 The Goldbrick (Short) (uncredited) 1943 The Infantry Blues (Short) (uncredited) 1943 Spies (Short) (uncredited) 1943 Gripes (Short) (uncredited) 1943 Coming!! Snafu (Short) (uncredited) 1943 The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins (Short) (writer) 1942 Horton Hatches the Egg (Short) (book) 1931 'Neath the Bababa Tree (Short) (story) 1931 Put on the Spout (Short) (story) Hide Show Producer (36 credits) 1989 The Butter Battle Book (TV Short) (executive producer - as Theodor Geisel) 1982 The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1980 Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1977 Halloween Is Grinch Night (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1975 The Hoober-Bloob Highway (TV Movie) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1973 Dr. Seuss on the Loose (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1972 The Lorax (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1971 The Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1970 Horton Hears a Who! (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV Short) (producer - as Ted Geisel) 1946 Private Snafu Presents Seaman Tarfu in the Navy (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1945 No Buddy Atoll (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1945 Operation Snafu (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1945 Hot Spot (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1945 It's Murder She Says... (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1945 In the Aleutians (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Going Home (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Target Snafu (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Pay Day (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Three Brothers (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Outpost (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Censored (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 The Chow Hound (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Gas (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 A Lecture on Camouflage (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Snafuperman (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1944 Booby Traps (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 Rumors (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 The Home Front (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 Fighting Tools (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 The Goldbrick (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 The Infantry Blues (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 Spies (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 Gripes (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) 1943 Coming!! Snafu (Short) (supervising producer - uncredited) Hide Show Soundtrack (16 credits) 2013 Mike & Mike (TV Series) (lyrics - 2 episodes) - Episode dated 24 December 2013 (2013) ... (lyrics: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" - uncredited) - Episode dated 18 December 2013 (2013) ... (lyrics: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" - uncredited) 2013 The Dirties (writer: "It's Possible (in McElligot's Pool)") 2012 The Big Bang Theory (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - The Launch Acceleration (2012) ... (writer: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" - uncredited) 2010 Glee (TV Series) (lyrics - 1 episode) - A Very Glee Christmas (2010) ... (lyrics: "Welcome Christmas" (uncredited), "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch") 2010 Hewy's Animated Movie Reviews (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Scary Godmother 1 & 2 (2010) ... (writer: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch") 2003 The Simpsons (TV Series) (lyrics - 1 episode) - 'Tis the Fifteenth Season (2003) ... (lyrics: "You're a Hero" - uncredited) 2000 Songs in the Key of Grinch (Video documentary short) (writer: "Welcome Christmas - Reprise" - uncredited) 2000 How the Grinch Stole Christmas (writer: "Welcome Christmas", "Grinch 2000") 1994 In Search of Dr. Seuss (TV Movie) (lyrics: "In Search of Dr. Seuss", "Yertle the Turtle", "Green Eggs and Ham" - as Theodor S. Geisel) 1993 Mystery Science Theater 3000 (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - The Day the Earth Froze (1993) ... (writer: "Welcome Christmas") 1990 Home Alone (writer: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" - as Theodore Giesl) 1975 The Hoober-Bloob Highway (TV Movie) (lyrics: "The Hoober-Bloob Highway", "...And That's the Way It Is, Bub", "West Watch-A-Ka-Tella", "This Is Your Life", "Among the Daisies", "That's Just the Beginning", "Things You Have to Know", "I Know the Way You Feel, Bub", "On the Other Hand", "It's Fun to be a Human", "What Do You Do?", "Answer Yes or No", "You're a Human") 1971 The Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (lyrics: "Nothing to Be Done", "The Gradunza", "Calculatus Eliminatus", "I'm A Punk", "Beautiful Kittenfish", "Anything Under The Sun", "Cat, Hat", "Sweep Up The Memories") 1970 Horton Hears a Who! (TV Short) (lyrics: "Mrs. Toucanella Told Me", "Old Doc Hoovey", "Wickersham Brothers' Song", "Dr. Hoovey, You Were Right", "Horton the Elephant's Going to Be Caged", "We are Here!", "Be Kind to Your Small Person Friends" - uncredited) 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV Short) (writer: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch", "Fahoo Foraze-Opening", "Trim Up the Tree", "Welcome Christmas" - uncredited) 1953 The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T. (lyrics: "Dream Stuff", "The Dungeon Song", "Get-Together Weather", "Ten Happy Fingers", "Terwilliker Academy", "Dressing Song: Do-Mi-Do Duds", "Because We're Kids") Hide Show Music department (6 credits) 1982 The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (lyrics - as Ted Geisel) 1973 Dr. Seuss on the Loose (TV Short) (lyricist) 1972 The Lorax (TV Short) (lyricist) 1971 The Cat in the Hat (TV Short) (songs: lyrics by) 1970 Horton Hears a Who! (TV Short) (songs: lyrics by) 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV Short) (songs: Lyrics by) Hide Show Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) 1978 Capricorn One (Miss Vaccaro's reading of "Fox In Socks" presented by special arrangement with) Hide Show Thanks (4 credits) 2015 Bird of Steel! (special thanks) (filming) 1991 My Birthday Cake (Short) (dedicatee) 1989 Cousins (acknowledgment: excerpts from "Green Eggs And Ham" courtesy of, used under license from) 1978 Capricorn One (Miss Vaccaro's reading of "Fox in Socks" presented by special arrangement with) Hide Show Self (3 credits) 1968 The Dick Cavett Show (TV Series) Himself - Episode #2.66 (1968) ... Himself (as Dr. Theodor S. Geisel) 1958 To Tell the Truth (TV Series) Himself - Episode dated 29 April 1958 (1958) ... Himself 1941/II Unusual Occupations (Documentary short) Himself (uncredited) Hide Show Archive footage (1 credit) 1994 In Search of Dr. Seuss (TV Movie) Himself (uncredited) Category:Dr Seuss Category:Christmas/Creators Category:Christmas/Writers Category:Grinch/Creators Category:Christmas Category:Christmas/Franchise Category:Christmas/Hall Of Fame Category:Christmas/Legends Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:THe Lorax Category:The Cat in the Cat Category:To Tell THe Truth Category:Horton Hears A Who Category:Big Bang Theory Category:The Simpsons Category:Glee Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas